1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to towel racks and, more particularly, is concerned with a shelf adapter for a towel rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shelf adapters for towel racks have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,907, dated Oct. 3, 1989, McKee disclosed a shelf that can be installed on various lengths existing towel bars using double-sided adhesive tape. The shelf is a convenience item that will not interfere with the original use of a towel bar with opposite side mounting brackets fastened to the underside of the shelf with double-sided adhesive tape supporting the shelf well above the towel bar. The shelf element itself has a rear flange that is fastened to a wall with double-sided adhesive tape to further securely mount the shelf in place above a towel bar. Bracket triangular knock-outs are provided for adaptation to mounting on the top pointed towel bars.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,849, dated May 9, 1989, Vignale disclosed a shelf assembly which has a horizontal toiletry article supporting tray with wedge-shaped brackets formed as depending extensions of the left and right ends of the tray. Vertical rear edges of the brackets abut a wall and angled front edges bear against a conventional towel bar to removably secure the shelf behind the bar and to elevate the tray to permit normal usage of the bar to hang towels. The rear of the tray has an upwardly extending flange which serves as a shelf back abutting the wall Rods are provided on its left, front and right edges to present a raised lip to keep articles on the shelf. The tray, brackets and flange are preferably formed as an integral, unitary structure of acrylic plastic.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,410, dated Jul. 13, 1999, Emery, et al., disclosed an invention directed to a multipurpose, mountable shelf which is easily collapsible for cost effective transportation. The device is assembled with ease by the end user and is characterized by a unique, yet simple locking mechanism for stable, structural integrity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,152, dated Jul. 18, 1995, Henry disclosed a shelf for mounting on the towel bar and the like, comprising a tray positionable in a horizontal orientation to constitute an upper surface for supporting toilet objects, a pair of depending support plates extending downwardly from the lower surface of the tray with upwardly directed recesses positionable on a towel rack, and vertically extending supports depending downwardly from the rear edge of the tray with an adhesive on their exposed rearwardly facing surfaces for coupling to a wall between the ends of the towel rack.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,325, dated Mar. 2, 1976, Krause disclosed a shelf having front and rear ends which is adapted to rest on a horizontal bar spaced from a wall to which it is attached. A vertical stabilizing member extends downwardly from the rear end portion of the shelf between the bar and the wall and has an adjusting pin projecting from its back into engagement with the wall to hold the shelf horizontal while the back of the shelf engages the wall. The pin also projects from the front of t he stabilizing member and supports a nut that is adjusted forward on the pin to engage the back of the bar to hold the rear ends of the shelf and pin against the wall.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 379,570, dated Jun. 3, 1997, Moon disclosed the ornamental design for a shelf, as shown and described.
While these towel adapters may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a shelf adapter for attachment to a conventional towel rack for use in a bathroom, shower stall, or the like. The present invention comprises a pair of parallel generally horizontal members having a female and male telescoping attachment means mounted onto a pair of leg-like mounts which are fastened around the towel rack so as to be removably, fixedly attached to the towel rack. The purpose of the telescoping members is to allow the shelf to be removably, fixedly attached to towels racks of various sizes wherein the telescoping members can be adjusted to fit towel racks of varying lengths. Furthermore, the parallel members have indentions or cutouts disposed therein which form semi-circular cutouts for receiving bottles or bottle necks of various bottled bath condiments which the user might use. The bottles are mounted upside down into the semi-circular cutouts in order to always have the liquid contained in the bottle disposed near the outlet end of the bottle.
An object of the present invention is to convert an otherwise unusable towel bar into a useful storage shelf while it is being used in a wet environment. An additional object of the present invention is to provide an adaptive shelf which can be adjusted to fit many and various types of towel racks. Further, an object of the present invention is to provide an adaptive shelf that can accommodate inverted bottles so that the entire contents of the inverted contents of the inverted bottles can be used.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views. The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.